linepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zones
HeadQuarters HQ = Your deck. Cards in your HQ are normally not revealed. This is given small space in the interface (just the number of cards remaining) *Main deck = What you normally draw from. This normally has (1-3) 25 person companies in it. This is initially shuffled, so players do not know the order. Contents of the main deck are not visible to any player unless they use an appropriate maneuver. *Reinforcements = Extra sideboard cards for tournaments / matches. No more than (2) platoons. Reinforcements are in addition to the Main Deck. Reinforcements have no order, but a player knows its contents and may check it at any time. *Vanguard = Enlisted cards you are guaranteed to start with. Up to 10 cards in sequence. Vanguard is from the Main Deck. All unused Vanguard are shuffled into the Main Deck. Players know their initial Vanguard order (should probably be displayed on the Mission select screen). Reinforcements and Vanguard can be specified per format in the Deck Builder. Base Base = Your hand. No more than 6 cards. Cards in your hand start unrevealed but may be revealed by maneuvers and effects. This is given reasonable space in the interface. Your hand is always visible to everyone and revealed to you. BattleGrid Grid = board spaces where cards go, in a rectangular grid. This is given prominent placement, since most of the action occurs there. Cards on the grid are always visible to all players (though not always revealed) *Field = BattleField = Unit spaces. Usually 3x3 = 9 spaces. Unit cards start unrevealed but are usually quickly revealed. An attack by or on a card automatically reveals its stats. *Terrain = Terrain spaces. Usually 1x3 = 3 spaces. Terrain cards are always revealed. Removed Removed = where cards go after they leave the grid. These are always visible and revealed to all players (though like the HQ, it probably only numbers you can click on to get more info) *MIA = Missing = Discard pile. Where most cards go after use. Can still be re-used. *KIA = Killed = Removed from game. Cannot be re-used in this game. Common Zone Terms Any card currently on a grid space is said to be “in play”. Unit cards are “placed on field”. Terrain cards are “placed on terrain”. When any card is taken from the grid to move to any other zone it “leaves play”. “Retreat”, “go to HQ”, and “move to HQ zone” are all synonymous. We will frequently say “retreat”. A unit retreats to the bottom of the main deck. Some retreats also requires a deck shuffle (call them routs?) “Recall”, “go to Hand”, and “move to Hand zone” are all synonymous. We will frequently say “recall”. “Discard”, “go MIA”, “go missing”, and “move to MIA zone” are all synonymous. We will frequently say “discard”. “Kill”, “Sacrifice”, “go KIA”, and “move to KIA zone” are all synonymous. We will frequently say “kill”. Units that leave play typically are discarded. Terrain that leaves play usually goes KIA. Category:Interface Category:Official Rules